gravitymoviefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Votesmall/Thoughts on why Gravity should win best picture and the Golden Globes results
So, the Golden Globes nominated Gravity for four well-deserved categories and wound up only winning one-best director. I wish to extend a hearty congratulations to Alfonso Cuarón for his brilliant work on this outstanding film, and also to all the other nominees and winners. While I am proud that Gravity at least won one award, I think that Gravity deserved more than one. Hopefully this doesn't come off as a whine thread (although the one I am truly irked by is Price's musical score robbing, but we'll get to that) it is really more of a thread discussing why I feel Gravity should win the Oscars I think it should and also a brief discussion about the Golden Globes. Not that I have a problem with this, great films deserve praise. But for a film like Gravity, it simply deserves more awards. I am happy to say that Cuarón certainly deserved the Oscar and I am happy to say that he won it, but I am hoping that Gravity sweeps the Oscars this year. Here's why: Alfonso Cuarón was told that the movie Gravity could not be done. The technology didn't exist to film it on a soundstage and for years it seemed like they would have to do the film in a Vomit Rocket airplane where zero-gravity can temporarily be recreated on Earth. But that didn't stop Cuarón. They'' invented'' the technology to film this movie. How? They basically created a box of lights and suspended the actors above the ground in wires while spinning and a robot controlled the camera, which filmed their every move. In my opinion, the fact that Gravity needed to create the technology to make the film possible combined with the visual effects, script, and absolutely incredible acting makes me think that Gravity deserves to win the Oscar for Best Picture. I also think that Sandra Bullock should win the Oscar for Best Actress. Again, why? This is an actress who carried the entire two thirds of the movie by herself. If you watch interviews with her, she came out of a hiatus to do this movie. She carefully coreographed her movements in advance and had to do the opposite of what she would do on Earth to mimic zero-gravity. How do you act in front of a green screen like it is space? This was a terriffic performance. As for the score, Steven Price was robbed! This man had to create music for outer space. Where there is no sound. How the hell do you accomplish that? Well, Price did. He was able to create music that was able to envoke such a wide variety of emotions and mimic certain situations so perfectly. The music was layered in such a way so that it sounded almost like you were there with the music alone. Am I overselling it? Absolutely not. Price's score for this movie was beyond perfect. It may be the best film score ever composed in the history of cinema. It's that good. If there is one thing that Gravity did perfect, it is the music. The script had its flaws and everything else was great, but not perfect. Price's score was perfect. Plain and simple. How could anyone deny that and vote for All is Lost instead? (And don't get me wrong, All is Lost was amazing, but Price's musical score was perfection not matched much less topped by any score this year) It took price six months to compose Shenzou, and he had to attempt to write music for a movie that takes place in a vacuum. Is Gravity perfect? Of course not. But it does deserve credit where it is due. My nominations and wins:'' Best Director, Best Actress, Best Editing, Best Original Score, Best Cinematography, Best Visual Effects, Best Short Film (Aningaaq) Best Picture. ''Looking forward to seeing what the Academy says for their nominations. Category:Blog posts